<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Good Thing We Moved Outside by banbanabas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658045">It's A Good Thing We Moved Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas'>banbanabas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Strapchat, Strapchat Exile, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, dragon byleth with a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Edelgard go at it under the moonlight. Except Byleth is a dragon, and Edelgard is really into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Strapchat's Sin Bin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Good Thing We Moved Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>monsters are hot ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know I'm almost in heat," Byleth says, the tip of her cock pressed against Edelgard's folds. "I could transform. I probably will transform, if we do this."</p>
<p>Edelgard stares up at her from her spot on the blanket. Her nightgown has been thrown aside, her underclothes torn away. "Then it's a good thing we moved outside," Edelgard says with a grin.</p>
<p>Byleth laughs. "Alright. Suit yourself." She sinks into Edelgard, and almost immediately, the red-hot pulse of <em>otherness</em> overcomes Byleth's senses. Edelgard is so warm around her, and so tight, and all she wants to do is claim her and take her and fill her with her—</p>
<p>No. Not yet, Byleth thinks, pushing the feeling down. She needs to stay rational just a little longer.</p>
<p>Edelgard, meanwhile, is gasping beneath her, as Byleth presses in until their hips touch. "Byleth," Edelgard breathes.</p>
<p>"I'll give you more," Byleth grunts. She leans over Edelgard, elbows down on the blanket on either side of her head. "I'm gonna transform. I can't stop it—"</p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Byleth asks. She searches Edelgard's eyes, finds nothing but sincerity... and want.</p>
<p>"I want you," Edelgard says. "All of you."</p>
<p>Byleth grins, and despite herself, it's almost a snarl. She drops down and sinks her teeth into Edelgard's shoulder. Edelgard hisses, but she relaxes when Byleth drags her tongue over the wound. She relaxes quite a bit. The aphrodisiac in Byleth’s venom works pretty damn fast.</p>
<p>"Then I'll give it to you," Byleth growls. She pulls out and thrusts back in, hard enough to move Edelgard up on the blanket.</p>
<p>Edelgard just nods, fingers tangling in Byleth's hair. They work up to a rhythm. Edelgard rolls her hips down with each of Byleth's movements, and soon enough, Byleth feels the familiar prickle of energy along her skin.</p>
<p>She slows to a stop. "It's starting," Byleth says. "Are you sure you don’t want me to pull out—"</p>
<p>"Stay," Edelgard commands. Her pupils are blown wide, voice high-pitched. It's hard to tell how much of it is from Byleth's venom or Edelgard's own neediness. "Don't stop."</p>
<p>Normally, Byleth would hesitate a little longer. But she's horny beyond belief, and if Edelgard wants it this way, well... who is she to deny her?</p>
<p>So Byleth thrusts into her again, even as she feels her body changing. The scales form on her skin, her tail appears, the horns erupt from her scalp.... The least she can do is make the transformation slow so Edelgard doesn't pass out from the sudden increase in size.</p>
<p>...Though Edelgard seems to be enjoying this more than anything else. Byleth grows larger with every moment. She watches Edelgard's eyes roll back as her cock grows with her, filling her more and more, until it won't all fit and Byleth has to shift backwards to compensate. Edelgard moans all the same.</p>
<p>By the time she's fully transformed, her mind is already in a haze. She's had her eyes on Edelgard this whole time, but now... Edelgard is gasping, shaking, hips angled upward to keep Byleth's massive cock inside her. Or, well, to keep as much of it inside as she can fit. The tip and maybe a little further are in, but that's enough. That's plenty.</p>
<p>But maybe Edelgard can take a little more.</p>
<p>Byleth digs her claws into the earth, and she thrusts, ever so carefully, and Edelgard cries out. Byleth freezes. "Edelgard?" she says, her voice booming and gravelly.</p>
<p>"Please," Edelgard says. She winces, but she rolls her hips anyway. "You feel so good, Byleth."</p>
<p>Edelgard sounds desperate, and that's all Byleth needs to hear. She rocks into her again, and again, and Edelgard does take more of her, miraculously. Byleth groans at the sight of half of her shaft sinking into Edelgard. She feels Edelgard clench around her, and then she must be coming because she throws her head back, moans and grinds down on her. "B-Byleth!" she shouts.</p>
<p>Byleth keeps going. She fucks her through her orgasm, then another and another. It's maddening, having Edelgard so tight around her. She's getting close. She considers pulling out, but no. She isn't going to do that. She's going to fill Edelgard up, the way she wants to.</p>
<p>Byleth curls her claws around Edelgard, who looks up at her blearily, in a daze from finishing just moments before. She doesn't say anything as she lifts Edelgard, leaning back onto her haunches.</p>
<p>Edelgard seems to get the idea. She wraps her arms around Byleth's claws, and she nods. Slowly, Byleth slides Edelgard up her shaft, lowers her back down. The sensation is <em>delicious</em>. She has so much control. Edelgard heaves forward and moans, legs tensing even as they dangle on either side of Byleth's cock.</p>
<p>Byleth needs more. She moves Edelgard up and down a little faster, the heat growing in her belly as Edelgard gasps each time she's pulled down. Byleth can't help but thrust into her too, and soon, Edelgard is coming around her again with a cry.</p>
<p>Byleth doesn't stop. She's right on the verge. A growl rumbles out of her chest, and of course, Edelgard knows what it means. "I want - ah - I want you to come inside me," Edelgard says, breathless.</p>
<p>Byleth loses control of herself. She bucks up into her, jerks Edelgard down to meet her, over and over until she feels like she's on fire, and she feels the coiling pressure reach its peak, and.</p>
<p>And she comes with a grumbling moan. Edelgard moans with her, eyes rolling back as Byleth's cum fills her up. Byleth keeps thrusting, fucking it deeper, watching it leak from Edelgard even as she gives her more, more, more.</p>
<p>Edelgard cries out, and she clenches around her one more time, arching her back against Byleth's claws. Byleth fucks her through that, too, until they're both spent.</p>
<p>Byleth pulls Edelgard free of her cock, and a wave of white drips down Edelgard's thighs. Edelgard looks down and chuckles. "Wow. You really needed that," she says.</p>
<p>Byleth collapses onto her side, and a cloud of dust <em>booms</em> up from the ground. "You liked it, too" she mutters. She tugs the blanket up near her face, lays Edelgard onto it. "Er... sorry for the mess."</p>
<p>"It's always welcome," Edelgard says. She scoots up to kiss Byleth on the snout. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>